Olivia meets Mickey Mouse
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted a black mouse with a cream face, black round ears and black eyes, wearing red shorts with two gold buttons on the front, white gloves and yellow shoes playing with the telescope in a silly manner. His name was Mickey Mouse, Olivia's friend. He was humming to himself when he heard Olivia's voice calling for him. "Mickey!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. "Whoa! Mermouse off the port bow!" he hollered, "Olivia, how you doin' kid?" The silly older mouse put the telescope down. Olivia shook her head. Mickey couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa, what a swim!" "Mickey, look what we found." Olivia said, showing him her bag. "Yeah," said Donald. "We were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy." "Normal stuff, huh?" Mickey wondered, "Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his leg dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Donald's head and reached into Olivia's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. "Look at this." said Mickey. "Wow, this is special! This is very, very unusual." "What?" Olivia asked, "What is it?" "It's a dinglehopper!" answered Mickey, "Normal mice use these little babies..." He bent the fork, almost dropping it, but managing to awkwardly catch it. "...to straighten their fur out." Mickey finished. Then he stuck the fork on his head a twirled it around. "See p? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and, voiolay!" With that, he pulled the fork and he donned himself a "flattery" fur-hairdo. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of fur that normal mice go nuts over!" Mickey handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Olivia. "A dinglehopper!" "What about that one?" asked Donald, pointing to the brown horn. Mickey took it from him. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" he said. He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." "Oohhh." Olivia and Donald said in awe and in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the older male mouse seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about normal things. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when normal mice used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." he said, pressing his face up against Olivia's to emphasize his point. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Mickey took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe, causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. "Music?" Olivia gasped. "It's stuck!" Mickey coughed. "Oh, the concert?!" Olivia exclaimed, picking up her things and putting them back in her bag, "Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Donald gasped. Mickey shook the pipe and said, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." "Uh, I'm sorry," said Olivia, as she grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag, "I've gotta go. Thank you, Mickey." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her father's wrath. "Anytime, sweetie!" Mickey called, "Anytime." Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes